Disbelief Papyrus
by Legeekeur gameur
Summary: Si Sans s'était interposé pour prendre le coup de Frisk à la place de Papyrus, Que ce serait-il passé ? (#resumenul)
1. Le combat de swondin

POV Narrateur

Le vent de Swondin écarte la poussière présente sur les mains de Frisk.

Un pas, elle devait faire un pas et elle serait dans la salle suivante, celle où le combat contre Papyrus s'enclenchera.

Elle franchit la limite pour ce retrouver dans la brume, En quelques pas, elle distingue quelqu'un dans la brume.

« HUMAIN ! TE VOILA ! »

Frisk s'approche lentement.

« HÉ ! NE BOUGE PAS QUAND JE TE PARLE !

LE GRAND PAPYRUS ESTIME AVOIR SON MOT A DIRE ! PRIMO : TU EST SUPER BIZARRE, NON SEULEMENT TU N'AIME PAS LES PUZZLES MAIS EN PLUS, TOUS LE MONDE TE FUIS COMME SI ON DEVAIT AVOIR PEUR DE TOI. ET TES MAINS SONT TOUTES POUSSIÉREUSES.

PEUX TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI ON ME DIT DE NE PAS S'APPROCHER DE TOI ? POURQUOI SANS EST SI INQUIET POUR MOI. IL DEVRAIT SAVOIR QUE MOI,LE GRAND PAPYRUS, PEUX COMBATTRE ET RÉGLER N'IMPORTE QUELLE PROBLÈME ! DONC HUMAIN, JE T'ACCUEILLE A BRAS OUVERT !

Frisk regarde Papyrus d'un air étonné. Il n'a dit les mêmes choses qu'il dit normalement mais temps qu'elle peut le tuer, tout ira bien, pour elle.

Frisk s'avance vers Papyrus, les gants de Bravoure à la main, et cours vers lui en criant :

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Papyrus ! »

Elle ferme les yeux en frappant Papyrus de toutes tes forces. Le bruit des dégâts se fait entendre et elle rouvre les yeux… Pour voir que Sans c'est interposé entre elle et le grand squelette. Sa veste bleu n'a pas de tâche mais son t-shirt blanc, lui, se retrouve taché par un liquide rouge. Frisk lève la tête pour voir la réaction des deux squelettes, Papyrus tient son frère par les épaules et Sans la regarde simplement avant de dire :

« Pas aujourd'hui… gamine... »

Ils se téléportèrent aussitôt. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais elle a tué le boss de Swondin, c'est ce qui compte, même si c'est pas le bon boss qui a été tué.

POV Sans

Elle est vraiment puissante cette gamine…

J'ai réussi à nous téléporter hors de swondin, nous sommes à Waterfull et papyrus est toujours aussi inquiet pour moi…

« SANS ! RÉPOND! TU VAS BIEN ?

-nope frérot… pas… pas de trop…

-SANS S'IL TE PLAÎT DIS MOI QUE C'EST UNE DE TES BLAGUES !

-no… non…

-QUOI ? SANS NE FERME PAS LES YEUX RESTE AVEC MOI !

-j'aimerais bien rester frérot… mais l'humaine est trop forte pour moi…

-SA… SANS…

-pap's… pro… promet moi… quelque chose…

-TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX !

-...tue l'humaine…

-QUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI ? »

Je m'agrippe au cou de mon frère et je lui dit juste :

« Car je t'aime…frérot… »

La seconde d'après, je me sens partir en poussière…

Adieu Pap's…

POV Papyrus

« SA… SANS…? »

SON CORPS SQUELETTIQUE N'EST PLUS LA OU JE RÊVE ?

J'ÉCARTE MES MAINS POUR DÉCOUVRIR QUE DANS MES MAINS SE TIENT LA VESTE DE SANS MAIS SANS, LUI, A DISPARUT

JE NE PEUX PAS RÉSISTER PLUS LONGTEMPS ET JE LAISSE MES LARMES COULER SUR SA VESTE BLEU.

JE RESTE 3 MINUTES ENTIÈRE A PLEURER.

FINALEMENT JE REPENSA A LA PROMESSE QUE SANS M'A DEMANDE DE FAIRE.

« SANS ! L'HUMAINE PAYERAS POUR CE QU'ELLE T'A FAIT. »

JE ME RELÈVE ET J'ENFILE LA VESTE DE MON FRÈRE ET JE MARCHE VERS LA HALL DU JUGEMENT, ENDROIT OU SANS EST NORMALEMENT APRÈS QU'UN HUMAIN AI FRANCHIS SWONDIN.

 **C'était court ? Désolé**

 **ça s'appelle le suspens. (même si tout le monde s'en fous)**

 **enjoy:)**


	2. Traverser L'Underground

**C'est pas le combat, mais le voyage de Papyrus à travers l'Underground… vide.**

 **F.A.** **R** **.** **(Foire aux Reviews)** **:**

 **Ydiriel :**

 **Merci pour ta review, si le passage du narrateur à Sans ou Pap's dérange alors dans les chapitres suivants, ça sera juste le POV du narrateur.**

 **Sur ce, le chapitre.**

 **BONE lecture !**

* * *

Waterfall, un endroit silencieux où on entend juste le son des fleurs échos et des monstres qui chantent.

Mais aujourd'hui plus rien.

Un silence total règne sur la région de l'eau, les monstres ont soit déserté, soit ont été tués par l'humain. Seul une silhouette se diffère du paysage, c'est un monstre grand avec une écharpe rouge autour du cou et portant sur lui sa tenue de combat plus la veste de son frère perdu.

C'est Papyrus.

Le grand squelette avance assez vite pour traverser Waterfall. Il veut assister au combat contre Undyne et l'humain, il sait très bien ou il est, il est à la décharge, il y va souvent quand la capitaine de la garde royale l'entraîne avec Alphys.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sans se mit à sonner.

Papyrus le prit et regarda l'écran pour savoir qui veut appeler son frère. C'était Alphys. Papyrus décida d'accepter l'appel et tendis le téléphone vers son crâne.

« Sa… Sans, tu est là ? Un… Undyne vient de perdre face à l'humain. Il faut évacuer ! Demande à ton frère de venir et…

-C'EST MOI, ALPHYS.

-Pa-Papyrus ? Ma-mais pourquoi as-tu le portable de ton frère ? »

Papyrus réfléchis plusieurs secondes avant de décider de dire la vérité au reptile.

-SANS EST MORT.

-Qu-Quoi ?! Mais co-comment c'est possible ?

-IL A PRIS LE COUP DE L'HUMAIN QUI M'ÉTAIT DESTINé.

-Vrai-Vraiment ? Dé-Désolé Papyrus. Mais s'il te plaît rejoint moi à Hotland. Il faut te mettre en sécurité avec les autres.

-NON ALPHYS. JE TUERAIS L'HUMAIN DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

-Quoi ? Mais Papyrus, toi et l'humain n'avait pas la même puissance. Il peux te tuer juste en te piquant avec la pointe de son couteau.

-TU POURRAIS ÊTRE SURPRISE. NYEH EH EH EH EH ! »

Il coupa l'appel, il voulait venger son frère, d'ailleurs, même si ce dernier lui avait dis de ne pas s'approcher de l'humain, il l'aurait fait quand même. Il veut le venger.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur un pont, à quelque mètres de lui, des poussières fondues, Papyrus s'approcha lentement de ces restes de monstres. Il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps pour savoir que c'était les poussières de Undyne. Le fait que la poussière soit collante étonna un peu Papyrus, les cendres de son frère n'était pas comme ça. Il haussa les épaules, se releva, murmura quelques mots disant qu'il vengera tous ceux qui sont tombés et continua son chemin.

Arrivé devant le labo de Alphys, Papyrus avait deux choix : Entrer dans le labo et faire face à l'otaku qui la supplierait de rester ou aller à l'ascenseur et se retrouver près du magasin de Muffet. Certes, la deuxième solution lui permettrait d'avancer plus vite mais il pourrait aussi se retrouver face à l'humain. Il opta plutôt pour la première option et entra.

Le labo était sans surprise désert, même Mettaton était partit. Il alla dans les 'toilettes' et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et démarra immédiatement, jusqu'au Labo Originel. Papyrus na jamais su à qui était ce laboratoire. Il connaît son existence car Sans travaillait ici autrefois avec une personne. Mais qui ? Papyrus ne peux plus s'en souvenir, il se souvient juste avoir un lien proche avec cette personne.

La porte s'ouvre et le grand squelette vit immédiatement des centaines de monstres devant l'ascenseur du true lab. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin pour trouver Alphys, après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il tomba non sur l'otaku mais sur Grillby et sa famille.

« Papyrus ! Cria l'être de feu quand il reconnut le squelette »

Il s'approcha légèrement du squelette, son visage avait une expression étrange, qui collait pas avec le tempérament gentil de Papyrus.

« Hé, tu t'es endormis sur le sol pour avoir cette tête ? Oh, et… Désolé pour Sans.

-MERCI GRILLBY, JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TA FAMILLE N'AI AUCUN BLESSé.

-Et moi, je serais plus heureux si Sans était à mes côtés, ne le prend pas mal Papyrus, je ne veux pas dire que je préfère que tu meures et que Sans reste en vie. Il m'aurait jeté un seau d'eau à la figure si je lui avait dis ça. »

Papyrus essaya d'imaginer la scène, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Arroser le barman d'eau était comme si n'importe quelle autre monstre avait été tranché par un couteau : cela provoquerait la mort de la flamme vivante. Et pour le grand squelette, Sans n'était pas un tueur. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que Papyrus ne connaît pas le vrai boulot de son frère : Tuer les humains qui passent la porte des ruines et amener leurs âmes au roi.

Il sourit à Grillby et ,voyant tous les monstres présents abandonna l'idée de faire un coucou à Alphys. Il fit un geste de la main au barman pour se dirigé vers l'ascenseur, il remonta et alla en arrière prendre l'autre ascenseur, qui le mena jusqu'à la boutique de Muffet qui, sans surprise, était dépourvu de vie. Il avança à travers le puzzle de Alphys sans difficulté et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. Pas d'araignée, rien. Au milieu de la pièce, il aperçut une rose posé sur des poussières. Finalement il arriva devant le MTT ressort et il vit l'humaine sortir d'une ruelle et entra dans l'hôtel. Papyrus savait ce qu'il devait faire. Doubler l'humaine quand il sera dans le noyau sans se faire remarquer.

L'affaire était facile, le temps que l'humaine tue les monstres les plus résistant, Papyrus passa à travers le noyau et entra dans une petite salle. Au centre, Mettaton se tenait sur sa roue.

« Papyrus ? Que fait tu là darling~ ?

-JE VAIS A LA SALLE DU JUGEMENT, TU SAIS, CELLE AVANT LA SALLE DU TRÔNE DE COULEUR OR AVEC DES FENÊTRES ET DES PILIERS.

-Oh. Papy-darling tu vas quand même pas affronter l'humain… Si ~?

-SI, L'HUMAINE PAYERA POUR AVOIR TUER SANS !

-Hum… Papyrus, je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-TU AS RAISON METTATON…

-Oui tu vois darl...~

-C'EST UNE BONE IDÉE ! NYEH EH EH !

-Papyrus, sérieusement… Oh ! Mon radar m'indique que l'humain est là dans la salle précédente. Pars Papyrus ! »

Papyrus s'exécuta et couru vers l'ascenseur. Il traversa la maison de son roi à grande vitesse jusqu'à atteindre le hall. Il avança tout en notant tous les détails de la salle et s'arrêta devant le troisième pilier. L'attente ne fut pas longue. L'humaine arriva rapidement dans le hall. Après avoir fait quelque chose dans le coin de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers Papyrus et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Le grand squelette prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« SALUTATION HUMAINE…

[à suivre]

* * *

 _Et oui je coupe dés le début du jugement. Dommage hein ?_

 _Enjoy :)_


	3. Perte de confiance

**Dernier chapitre de DISBELIEF**

 **Le chapitre est très court, désolé. (890 mots)**

 **Le combat sera différant de celui de l'animation de Flamesatgames mais il peux y avoir deux trois ressemblance.**

 **Les * suivit d'un texte sont ce qui apparaît que la boite de dialogue pendant le combat.**

 **Frisk est, dans cette fanfic, une fille, mais Papyrus l'appelle ''humain''.**

* * *

« SALUTATION, HUMAIN... ... ... ... JE... JE NE COMPREND PAS TON ENVIE DE TUER. QUAND SANS EST MORT, IL M'A DIT LE VENGER, MAIS... JE PENSE PAS QU'IL LE VEUT VRAIMENT. SANS N'A QU'UN POINT DE VIE, ALORS C'EST NORMAL QUE TU L'EST TUE D'UN COUP, MAIS PAS UNDYNE ET METTATON, IL AVAIT DES CENTAINES DE PV MAIS TU L'ES A EXTERMINE D'UN COUP. HUMAIN, PROUVE MOI, PROUVE MOI QUE TU PEUX T'EN SORTIR ! »

Le hall devint noir et Papyrus fit apparaître ses GasterBlaster et un os géant apparut dans la main du grand squelette.

« HUMAIN, JE VEUX D'AIDER... **MAIS JE NE PEUX PLUS CROIRE EN TOI ! »**

*Les bons souvenirs sont en train de disparaître.

Frisk choisit FIGHT et attaqua, mais Papyrus contra l'attaque avec son os géant.

Bloqué !

« HUMAIN, S'IL TE PLAÎT. ARRÊTONS CA, ET ALLONS BOIRE QUELQUE CHOSE CHEZ GRILLBY ? »

*Papyrus veut croire en toi.

FIGHT

Bloqué !

« HUMAIN… POURQUOI ?... »

*Papyrus…

ACT

Parler

*(Tu dis à Papyrus que son frère n'était qu'un idiot, comme lui.)

L'oeil de Papyrus se mit à briller d'une lueur orange.

« JE T'INTERDIT D'INSULTER MON FRÈRE ! TU MÉRITE VRAIMENT UNE BONNE LEÇON ! »

Papyrus déclencha sa première attaque, des os et des Gasterblasters, les projectiles allait très vite, si vite que Frisk, malgré son expérience avec Sans, ne put les esquiver, mais elle ne mourra pas.

*Papyrus ne croit plus en toi

FIGHT

Bloqué

« TUER ! TUER ! C'EST TOUT SE DONC TU EST CAPABLE DE FAIRE ?! »

Une nouvelle attaque, plus violente. Frisk n'a plus qu'un PV.

ITEM

*Tu mange le…

*Papyrus t'a volé tes items.

« SÛREMENT PAS, HUMAIN ! »

Une attaque. Frisk remarqua que les os était plus lents. Elle put les esquiver sans problème.

ITEM

Elle n'a plus d'item.

ACT

Il n'y a plus rien à faire

MERCY

Fuir ne sert à rien :)

Juste FIGHT, juste attaquer.

Bloqué

« TU CONTINUE ? POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ENVERS NOUS ? DIT LE MOI !

Papyrus envoya son ''os de défense'' qu'il l'avait dans sa main vers Frisk. Elle se prit l'os dans l'épaule et elle finit attachée contre le mur. Elle regarda Papyrus, son regard était composé de haine et de vengeance envers l'humaine qu'il a nourri avec ses spaghettis.

« **DIS MOI ! »**

« Pi… Pitié... »

« **NON, HUMAIN ! TU AS TUE MES AMIS ET MAINTENANT QUE TU ES SUR LE POINT DE MOURIR, TU ME DEMANDE PITIÉ ? SANS M'A DIT UN JOUR QUE TU AVAIS LE POUVOIR DE REMETTRE NOTRE MONDE A ZÉRO. AU DÉBUT, JE NE L'ES PAS CRU, MAIS POUR COMMETTRE UN GÉNOCIDE DE CETTE ENVERGURE, TU DOIS VRAIMENT POUVOIR TOUT RESET.**

« Pa… Papyrus… Ce n'est… pas moi… au contrôle... »

 **« NYEH ? »**

« Je veux… vous donnez la fin… heureuse… mais quelque chose me force à répétez ce génocide à l'infini... »

« QUOI ? JE… JE NE SAIS PAS… TON REGARD… N'EST PAS CELUI D'UN MENTEUR… MAIS… UNE GRANDE PARTIE DE MOI VEUX ENCORE TE TUER… SANS ! AIDE MOI, JE NE SAIS PLUS RIEN… … HUMAIN, JE SUIS DÉSOLE, J'AURAIS DU COMPRENDRE QUE TU ÉTAIT CONTRÔLÉ. »

Papyrus baissa la tête et l'os disparut, Frisk par terre, sans essayer de se relever.

« JE… JE NE PUT PLUS… ETRANGEMENT, DES SOUVENIR FLOU ME REVIENNENT EN TÊTE. TES SOUVENIRS OU JE TE VOIS NOUS EPARGNER, PUIS JE NOUS VOIS AVEC LE ROI ASGORE, ARRÊTANT VOTRE COMBAT, JE VOIS RIEN PUIS LE SOLEIL, TOI, LE ROI, UN CLONE DU ROI, SANS, UNDYNE ET ALPHYS, HORS DE L'UNDERGROUND. HUMAIN. C'EST TA DERNIERE CHANCE POUR M'EPARGNER, MAIS AVANT JE VEUX UNE ATTAQUE SPECIALE A LA PAPYRUS ! HUMAIN, PREPARE TOI POUR MON ATTAQUE SPECIALE ! !

*Papyrus vous donné la tarte caramel cannelle

*PV restauré

Trois Gaster Blaster apparurent et tirèrent pendant que Frisk esquivait les os bleu et orange. Une fois l'attaque terminé, le bleus s'activa et Frisk fut soumise à la gravité. Le texte formé avec les os apparut.

SANS, L'HUMAIN ET PAPYRUS, LES MEILLEURS AMIS (ET FRÈRE), POUR TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS.

« LES MEILLEURS… AMIS… ET FRÈRE… HUMAIN… JE TE LAISSE TON TOUR DÉSORMAIS. »

*Papyrus vous donne une dernière chance

SPARE !

*TU AS GAGNE !

*Tu as gagné 0 EXP et 0 Gold.

Frisk se jeta dans les bras du grand squelette, elle pleurait.

« Merci, Papyrus… Tu es exceptionnel !

-NON HUMAIN JE SUIS COMME TOUT LE MONDE.

-Non, seul toi et ta gentillesse éternel pouvait arrêter ce génocide.

-SI TU LE DIS, FRISK.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir tué des dizaines de fois à Swondin ! Si ton frère était là, je lui aurais dit la même chose.

-JE TE PARDONNE, FRISK !

-Merci… Je… Je fais reset !

RESET

* * *

 _FIN heureuse !_

 _J'aime pas les mauvaises fins mais elle est pas mal cette fin, c'est pas une route génocide totale mais on s'en fiche._

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, 2 ou 30 lignes, c'est pas important !_

 _Enjoy :)_


End file.
